


Sharp

by anti_ela



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interview is at 9 o'clock sharp. He arrives five minutes ‘til, irked that courtesy should decide that being too early is as noxious as being too late. Still, he smiles, straightens his cuffs, and sails through the lobby.</p><p>The first interview is like every other first interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jameswesleywouldnever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jameswesleywouldnever).



The interview is at 9 o'clock sharp. He arrives five minutes ‘til, irked that courtesy should decide that being too early is as noxious as being too late. Still, he smiles, straightens his cuffs, and sails through the lobby.

The first interview is like every other first interview.

He is twenty-nine, and he speaks five languages. If he must describe himself, he would stay simple:  professional, capable, discreet. Yes, he has had leadership opportunities in his former place of employment; no, he does not wish to give an example. Smile. Ask about the picture on the desk. Pretend to care.

The second interview, they ask about his test scores.

Yes, he knows what they probably show; no, he is not surprised. They had him fill out three different personality tests. He did so using three personas, none of them his. If they truly want the chameleon they advertised for, that should suffice. Regarding the IQ score, that should not surprise  _them_.

The third interview… well.

“I have a dream for this city,” the man in black says. James looks over his suit. Beautifully made, if a bit spare. Terrible cuff links. Old, cheap. Probably sentimental.

He doesn’t understand sentimentality. Doesn’t really care for it. But on this man, it seems—honest.

The man talks on, and he listens. James asks small questions at appropriate moments. They migrate to lunch, to the roof garden, to dinner. At the end of it, Mr. Fisk seems abashed at taking up so much of James’s time.

“I’m afraid I know as little about you now as I did this morning,” he says.

James smiles. “I think we both know that’s untrue.”

Mr. Fisk looks away, smiling slightly. “Yes, yes, it must be. Well. If you would care to join, we would be grateful to have you on our side.” He reaches out.

James clasps his hand. “Of course. If you are ready, I would like to start tomorrow.”

“Ha! I could be ready for you to start tonight. But, yes, tomorrow is more than convenient.”

As he walks away, James Wesley could kick himself:  he had not once thought to ask about compensation.


End file.
